The present invention relates to modular sections for such use as curbing, parking barriers, or roadway barriers; and more particularly the concepts provide and achieve ease of installation and correctness of alignment, practially assuring a good and workmanlike perfection of the installation even by unskilled laborers, of a row of curbing modules.
Curbings made of concrete have been in wide use for many scores of years; and since cementitious articles have long been made in pre-formed blocks or sections, and since attractiveness of a cement curbing installation is a primary goal, the correctness of an installation of curbing modules requires good alignment of the blocks, i.e., a good alignment of adjacent block-ends, considered both transversely or laterally of the axis of the curbing sections, and with respect to inclination, and elevation of the block-ends.